Sebuah Akhir
by Anonymous - Login
Summary: Akhir yang mengenaskan bagi sebuah rumus panjang pembentuk penjahat yang paling sempurna. Kelemahan itu benar adanya. Salah satu dari pembuatnya akan mati dan Akechi harus rela bila Namikoshi yang terpilih. Meski kenyataan itu ia tutup rapat-rapat./"Selamat tidur, Namikoshi."


**Sebuah Akhir**

 **Disclaimer:** Ranpo Kitan: Game of Laplace © Edogawa Ranpo, Lerche

 **Rate:** T

 **Genre:** Tragedy/Angst

 **Warning!** OOC, typo, mungkin sho-ai, dll.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki menggema di tiap lorong sepi yang terlewati. Akechi berlari begitu cepat meniti setiap anak tangga yang ada untuk segera sampai di bawah. Pakaiannya telah basah oleh keringat. Ia tak dapat protes kepada gedung yang seluruh listriknya mati ini, dan ia pun tak berniat untuk itu. Di pikirannya hanya ada satu hal:

 _Namikoshi dalam bahaya!_

Matanya tetap nyalang menatap ke depan. Tak peduli dengan otot-otot kakinya yang mulai melakukan respirasi anaerob dan menyebabkan rasa pegal luar biasa, ia tetap terus memaksakannya agar dapat bergerak lebih cepat. Masih ada beberapa lantai lagi sampai ia bertemu lantai dasar. Namun ia tahu Namikoshi telah sampai di sana lebih dulu. Ia ingin cepat bertemu dengan sahabat SMP-nya itu dan memastikannya baik-baik saja tanpa luka sedikit pun.

Meski ia tahu jatuh dari atas gedung dengan berpuluh-puluh lantai yang menjulang tinggi tak mungkin membuat sahabatnya itu selamat. Tapi Namikoshi bisa selamat, 'kan? Ia yang menyusun semua rencana ini dengan matang pasti masih bernapas, 'kan?

Rasa takut perlahan menyelimuti hatinya. Pertanyaan maupun pernyataan yang bersifat pengandaian memenuhi otaknya. Bagaimana bila Namikoshi memang berniat untuk meregang nyawanya? Seandainya saja ia sejak awal menghentikan Namikoshi. Jauh sebelum mereka berdua pernah berpikiran untuk menciptakan sesosok iblis yang sempurna. Andai saja ia datang lebih cepat atau malah tak datang sama sekali, maka kejadiannya mungkin saja berbeda.

Kaki-kakinya menjejak lantai dasar dengan keras. Kecepatan larinya sama sekali tak ia kurangi. Tangannya dengan kasar membuka pintu keluar. Matanya mencari-cari sosok sang Duapuluh Wajah itu. Sayang sekali, karena banyaknya wartawan dan polisi yang berkumpul di sekitar gedung, agak sulit untuk menemukan sosoknya.

Ia berhenti sejenak, mengambil napas dalam-dalam, memejamkan matanya dan berpikir. Namikoshi tidak mungkin sebodoh itu dan mengumpankan dirinya ke kerumunan massa yang haus akan informasi itu. Lagipula sejak awal, anak-anak yang melompat itu tak ada yang mengenai massa, 'kan?

Ia pun tersadar bahwa ada satu tempat yang luput dari pengawasan. Kakinya kembali dipaksa bergerak untuk berlari menuju tempat itu. Ia menemukannya. Di balik semak-semak yang cukup rimbun, ia menemukan jasad Namikoshi.

Jasad Namikoshi tergeletak berlumuran darah tanpa tersentuh sama sekali. Ia bersyukur menjadi orang pertama yang menemukannya. Ia harus segera mengamankan tubuh yang sudah terbujur kaku itu secepatnya sebelum ditemukan orang lain. Namikoshi tak boleh dijadikan tontonan masyarakat. Akechi harus menyempurnakan iblis yang telah diciptakan bersama dengan Namikoshi. Karena apapun yang terjadi pada Namikoshi, Akechi akan tetap peduli.

Meski begitu banyak perbedaan pendapat dan waktu kebersamaan yang kian menipis, Namikoshi tetaplah temannya. Tempatnya berbagi kisah, satu-satunya yang mau duduk bersamanya di pojok perpustakaan yang sunyi. Orang yang paling ingin ia lindungi, yang paling ia pedulikan, yang memiliki senyuman paling indah. Kalau boleh ia meminta, ia ingin Namikoshi kwmbali membuka matanya dan tersenyum kepadanya, memberi isyarat bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

Sayangnya takdir berkata lain. Jiwa Namikoshi sudah dijemput dan Akechi tak dapat melakukan apapun selain membawanya pulang.

.

.

.

"— _jasad Duapuluh Wajah tak pernah ditemukan—"_

Akechi menyeruput kopinya dan mengabaikan berita yang tersiar di radio. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia mendengar maupun membaca berita tersebut. Bosan rasanya. Bagus kalau jasad Namikoshi tak pernah ditemukan. Karena Namikoshi akan selalu ada di sisinya dan ia tak akan menyerahkannya pada siapapun.

"Selamat tidur, Namikoshi. "

.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

.

.

.

 **A/N:** Apa coba ini maksudnya. Gak ada perccakapan sama sekali pula. Yasudahlah yang penting tebakan saya soal Namikoshi mati (meski belum tentu mati juga, sih, jadi mungkin) bener. Pokoknya kalo Namikoshi beneran mati, jasadnya pasti disimpen sama Akechi soalnya dia bilang mungkin aja jasadnya disembunyiin. Dibikin buru-buru jadi ya begitulah.

 _Mind to review?_


End file.
